User blog:TheBlueRogue/Dance Central 3 Review Roundup
The verdict is in! The third installment of the Dance Central Franchise has received positive scores across many publications. Gameplay follows typical conventions of previous games, with players mimic the on-screen movements for points. The more accurately the player follows the move, the better the score. Dance Central 3 contains 45 songs on the disc, with various pre-order bonuses. New game modes include the Crew Throwdown mode, and various minigames. The game is drops tomorrow for North American audiences. 'Liked It' IGN 8/10 ' ''Dance Central 3 continues to prove Harmonix is one of too-few developers that understands why Kinect can be special. The track list is varied and playful in a way that works with its terrific, tough story mode, and no matter how much time you spend banging your head against tutorial walls, your effort pays off in spades. The choreography here is complex, as well as diverse in genre, style, and energy – and nailing a routine feels incredible. '''Joystiq 4/5'' The enhanced co-op and head-to-head modes offer new incentives to the socially minded, but Dance Central 3 rocks to the same beat as the first two. But then there isn't much room for improvement, as the first game basically nailed the actual dancing part of the equation. It's hard to see how Harmonix can continue to update this series every year without it quickly growing stagnant.'' Game Informer 8.75/10 ' ''Dance Central is one of the few series in the Kinect’s line-up that fosters excitement for what the motion-sensing device has to offer. It’s no surprise that Dance Central is consistently the best-selling Kinect game. Even with its success, Harmonix makes sure that the formula doesn’t wear thin. Dance Central 3 is more than just new songs and new dances; it’s easily the best entry yet. '''Destructoid 9/10'' The fact that you can import music from the first two games is one of the most appealing aspects of Dance Central 3, as I personally have benefited thanks to owning more songs than I know what to do with. It's absolutely perfect for Party mode, as you almost never hear the same song twice, and Harmonix should be commended for this kind of support.'' GamesRadar 4.5/5 ' ''As a complete package, Dance Central 3 is the best dance game yet. Whether you want to boogie with a bunch of friends or perfect your routines in single-player, Harmonix has hooked you up with plenty of gratifying options. This may not be the end-all-be-all of motion-controlled movin’ and groovin’, but it once again gives the Kinect a glorious, life-of-the-party purpose. '''Polygon 9.5/10 ''But even the shame of the Macarena can't detract from Dance Central 3's infinite joy. Everything about the game — its preposterous storyline, its madcap multiplayer modes — peels away at the inherent, inextricable humiliation of dancing in front of your peers. To start a dance battle in one of those modes, you have to high-five your opponent in real life. Rest assured, you are in very, very good hands.'' Thought it was OK No 'decent' reviews of Dance Central have been published yet. Hated it No middling reviews of Dance Central have been published yet. Wikian Reviews Be sure to let us know your thoughts about Dance Central 3. To those who picked the game up, let us know your opinions in the below comments. Is Dance Central 3 worth purchasing? Yes No Category:Blog posts